customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 72
there are 6 stages of the course the qualifying round has 50 contestants in each of the 6 heats held around the world only the top 30 of them would move on and time only affects people who clear applies to every stage and there are 6 obstacles to attempt the city finals is the same but instead of 6 obstacles there are 4 added on known as the Back-Half of the course then the final is 4 stages of horrible obstacles at Midoriyama Studios in Tokyo,Japan which they must clear all obstacles within a time limit to be a... Ninja Warrior! the qualifying locations are 1 Los Angeles States Of America 2 Manchester England all UK contestants 3 Tokyo Japan 4 Cockatoo Island/Ninja Island Australia 5 Jakarta Indonesia 6 Sentosa Singapore the commentators and broadcasters are UK Shephard, Chris Kamara, Rochelle Humes ITV North is commentator on Challenge and Awesome Network USA Herter, Akbar Gbaja-Biamila, Jenn Brown Network Australia Fordham, Rebecca Maddern, Freddie Flintoff 9Now Vietnam Commentators with vietnamese subtitles VTV Japan Ogasawara, Shinya Sugiyama, Azumi Ana Qualifying Round Los Angeles 1 quintuple steps 2 frame slider 3 domino hill 5 version 4 floating chains 5 flying nunchucks sets 6 warped wall Top 30 1 Kevin Bull CLEAR 0:29 2 Sean Bryan CLEAR 3 Jessie Graff CLEAR 4 Jerod Warf CLEAR 5 Anthony DeFranco CLEAR 6 Elias Worsencroft CLEAR 7 Ryan Cousins CLEAR 8 William Spencer CLEAR 9 Shane Daniels CLEAR 10 Tra Truong CLEAR 11 Ivan Kim CLEAR 12 P.J Hradelik 5. flying nunchucks 13 Vadym Kuvakin 5. flying nunchucks 14 Mario Mendoza 5. flying nunchucks 15 Luciano Acuna Jr. 5. flying nunchucks 16 James McGrath 5. flying nunchucks 17 Drew Dreschel 5. flying nunchucks 18 Trais Rosen 5. flying nunchucks 19 Ryan Stratis 5. flying nunchucks 20 Brent Steffensen 5. flying nunchucks 21 Jacob Smith 5. flying nunchucks 22 Kacy Catanzaro 5. flying nunchucks 23 Paul Kasemir 4. floating chains 24 Brett Sims 4. floating chains 25 Dustin Sims 4. floating chains 26 David Rodriguez 3. domino hill 27 David Campbell 3. domino hill 28 Nika Muckelroy 3. domino hill 29 Travis Furlanic 3. domino hill 30 Daniel Gil 2. frame slider Manchester 1 quintuple steps 2 mini silk slider 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang with swing 5 spinning hoops spinning hoops because its a much better name than spin cycle 6 warped wall Top 30 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 Tokyo used SASUKE 36s First Stage minus the quad steps because only 6 obstacles are allowed 1 rolling hill had to be removed for the qualifying heats and the fans chose the quad steps 2 wing slider 3 fish bone 4 dragon glider 5 tackle 6 warped wall Cockatoo Island 1 quintuple steps 2 T-slide to punching bag dipper-rolling pin-hang glider-grab bag/jumper cables-gliding ring fusion 3 cross bridge version with centre axis 4 jump hang with cannonballs 5 flying shelf grab 10 version 6 warped wall Jakarta 1 five step jump 28 version called quad steps and quintuple steps 2 rope grip 3 domino hill 4 log grip 5 shaking bridge 6 rope ladder Sentosa SASUKE Singapore 1 1st stage was used 1 sixth jump called sextuple steps 2 jump hang 3 halfpipe attack once called half-pipe attack in one of the tournaments and has been reverted to the original name 4 warped wall round in which warped wall is NOT the final obstacle 5 tarzan rope 6 rope ladder